


Taking Life for Granted

by Parkers Personals (Sylix)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, abecedarian poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/Parkers%20Personals
Kudos: 2





	Taking Life for Granted

After everything I’ve been through,  
Believe it or not, I’m still alive.  
Certainly, there would be people that would miss me.  
Despite the voices in my head,  
Eating away at me,  
Fear of hurting the ones I love,  
Guilt is on my conscious,   
Holding me to this world.  
I still exist on this plane,  
Juggling the struggles of everyday life.  
Killing my happiness, one day at a time;  
Living is the task I’ve been assigned.   
Maybe there’s a part of me that doesn’t want to die.  
Nothing scares me more than death itself.  
Of course it does; I’m human after all.  
Perhaps the fear is keeping me alive;  
Quite the trick, Death.  
Reality is a hard thing for me to deal with.  
Sometimes it can become too much for me;  
Thinking too much about it can be harmful.  
Under a false exterior, my mind is breaking.  
Very often do we take life for granted.  
When someone dies, that’s when we realize it.  
X-ray someone’s feelings;  
You never know what’s going through their head.  
Zip it before you hurt someone.


End file.
